You are driving me insane!
by gira156
Summary: Prompto pulls a prank at Ignis with unexpected results. In which magic tissues make days wonderful. Prompto x Ignis PromptoxIgnis in that order.


Warning/Note: This is a story of Prompto x Ignis PromptoxIgnis yes with Prompto!seme and Ignis!uke because I am into weird and rare pairings like that. I clear it up so if you don't like it please don't read. If you do read it please leave a review and thank you very much! :D There is lemon (smut). As far as I know I am the first to write smut of this pairing in which I am happy because I really like it. :D

To my readers waiting updates for other stories: I am going to update really soon now that I have free time and I am really sorry!

Summary: Prompto pulls a prank at Ignis with unexpected results. In which magic tissues make days wonderful. Prompto x Ignis PromptoxIgnis in that order.

* * *

You are driving me insane!

_Well it's a good morning. Especially if I won't have to deal with something stupid Prompto decided to pull off again. No no! Don't think of him in the morning! That way the whole day will go bad! Ok ok enough it's off to breakfast with me_. Ignis thought happily as he was saunting down the long hallway of the kingdom and making some grimaces now and then with his thoughts. He knew that if anyone was to see him they would call him insane, but let's face the truth, Prompto was more capable of enough to drive him insane.

Although now that he comes to think about it some of the maids that he saw passing by him were all way too happy this morning. They all had a fixed grin on their faces and laughing with a hand in front of their faces as many high ladies were doing.

_What is wrong with them today? _Ignis thought to himself. Anyhow he was polite enough as to smile back to them but that doesn't change the weird state everyone seemed to be in today.

Sighing to himself he turned for the last time and he was faced with the kitchen. It wasn't so early in the morning so he was sure that someone else would be there too. As he entered the kitchen he was confirmed as he found Gladiolus there reading his newspaper. _Thank Etro is not that idiot. No no don't think of him! _Ignis said to himself as he sat down in a chair across from Gladiolus.

"Good mo..." Gladiolus said and stopped midsentence as he raised his head up and laughed. _Laughed! _"Morning" he finished and turned a page from his newspaper but that grin was still on his face and his eyes fixed hard on the pages like the letters would start running in a minute.

"Um good morning to you too. You seem to be amused" Ignis said as polite as he could master right now because come on something was wrong here and his nerves were getting a little thin.

"Amused me? Nooo" Gladiolus said but he was smiling damn it and he wouldn't face him, he kept reading that newspaper like it was the holy book.

"Ok fill me up with updates! Why is everyone so happy today?" Ignis said forcing a charming smile on his face and looking intensely on Gladiolus, knowing that this would break the other man.

And he was right, Gladiolus started shifting in his chair meaning that he felt kind of uncomfortable. "Um well... Did you look in a mirror this morning?" Gladiolus said still a little smile playing on his lips and blushing a little out of embarrassment, maybe.

"What do you mean? Of course I did. I mean I brushed my teeth and washed but..." Ignis said and he remembered that when he gets up in the morning, he does most of his routine kind of blindly. Since without his glasses he's practically blind and when he is sleepy he is well... kind of a zombie as to put it, he barely watches himself doing the morning stuff. He was used to it after all, it was routine.

And then it hit him, like an epiphany. The maids weren't laughing with him, they were laughing at him and obviously Gladiolus too. And what does Gladiolus meant with mirrors? As he got the idea, he rushed out of the kitchen hearing the faint call of Gladiolus, but right now he had to find a goddamn mirror! He paced quickly in the hall where he ended up in a specific place of the hallway where there was a large mirror. He approached the mirror with somewhat hesitation. As he came up to the mirror and he could see clearly his own reflection he saw his face. But he didn't like what he saw.

On his face there were drawings with a presumably black marker which must have been waterproof since he washed his face and the damn think was still on his face. There was a moustache for him, come on really? And at his left cheek there was a P. Well it wouldn't need a genius to figure out who was behind this prank now would it?

As Ignis hide his "moustache", he moved down the corridor to the kitchen. _As if you could call it that! A ten year old would draw it even better! What the hell am I saying?! He is really driving me insane! _Ignis thought and shook his head a little as to remove the ridiculous thoughts from his head.

He stopped dramatically at the entrance of the kitchen with an aura of death surrounding him. There were a couple of maids that passed by him and they were scared, no, horrified. _Good! I'll show them laughing! _Ignis thought and grinned evilly which added to his already terrifying state. Gladiolus looked up to him from his newspaper with his mouth a little open in surprise. Well it wasn't every day that you get to see Ignis like this, Ignis was the calm one, the diplomatic one but when Prompto was around he seemed to turn into that horrifying monster. Gladiolus was both scared and amused.

Ignis let out a sign and Gladiolus would swear that he saw smoke coming out of his nostrils. Then Ignis pinned him with an evil grin as his eyes were shining. _Damn we are going to have casualties. _Gladiolus thought.

"Where is he?" Ignis asked as calm as he could. "Um... well..." Gladiolus stuttered a little and looked elsewhere as if he could escape the death glare of Ignis. "Where. is. he?" Ignis asked again emphasising each word this time. "He's in the living room" Gladiolus said now scared for his own life without a second thought. "Thank you" Ignis said satisfied with himself for getting the answer out of Gladiolus and turned around to head for the living room. "Please don't kill him! We need him!" Gladiolus yelled from his spot. "I don't care! Today he's dying!" Ignis yelled back as he was going to the living room.

Ignis was walking down the corridor and heading to the living room and talking to himself like a madman in which way he would kill Prompto not really watching where he was going.

As he reached the living room, he found Prompto chatting with one of the maids as usual. She was blushing and smiling and acting all cute and sweet and amused. And of course Prompto had his charming smile on and saying all this sweet shit that he said to every other maid. Ignis rolled his eyes and moved to them. He pretended to be as calm as he could pretend to be. He even forced a smile on his face, not that you could see much since he was covering his upper lip with his hand, where the monstrosity was. As Prompto laid eyes on him he smiled, he fucking _smiled_! _Keep calm Ignis keep calm! You will kill him and be done with it._

"So Ignis, good morning!" Prompto said and now not paying the least of attention to the maid. "You are excused" Ignis said to her, bowed her head and left. As she was leaving she turned around to see if Prompto would look at her as she was leaving but the charming monster was staring at Ignis and smiling stupidly. As Ignis noticed, she wasn't so happy about it. _Good at least he won't get any later from that stupid girl! _Ignis chuckled to himself and noticed Ignis watching him still amused.

Ignis was silent and calm still smiling. Prompto was surprised by that and finally opened his mouth to talk "Soooo aren't you going to scream or something?" Prompto raised an eyebrow as he was expecting to be yelled at. But much to his surprise Ignis smiled even more. "Yell? Oh no no! I found it really funny Prompto!" Ignis said and forced himself to keep himself calm and not kill Prompto right there and then.

"Really?" Prompto asked and now he wasn't smiling anymore. "Yeah good prank! Now can you tell me how to remove this thing?" Ignis said and tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah sure!" Prompto said and smiled again. He removed from his pocket something like a tissue. Ignis extended his hand to take it but Prompto pulled it away saying "Uh no! Nobody touches my magic tissue! I will clean you up!" Ignis growled to himself and rolled his eyes at the childishness of his soon to be dead comrade by his own hands "Ok no problem!"

Prompto had a satisfactory smile on his face and moved closer to Ignis. Ignis then removed hesitantly his hand from his mouth and looked away, Prompto was standing too close to his liking. He felt himself tense up as Prompto touched him with the tissue and his heart beat fastened. _Damn you Prompto!_

Prompto was amused, that bastard was really having fun with it. Out of the blue he brought his hand to Ignis chin and tilted him to face him. "Come on work with me here I cannot clean you up if you don't look at me!" Prompto smiled and his eyes flashed for a minute.

Ignis felt himself getting hotter. After what seemed like centuries Prompto was done with the tissue. But to Ignis dislike he didn't remove his hand from his chin and was looking straight into Ignis eyes. "There I am done" Prompto said after a long silence with the same stupid look on his face. "Good!" Ignis said now somewhat angrily finally able to show his anger. "And stop touching me!" Ignis almost yelled at Prompto when he noticed his hand still on his face which he smacked away since Prompto wasn't going to move it.

"Oh come on _Iggy _you said you weren't mad!" Prompto said pretending to be a child, well he didn't really need to pretend if you ask Ignis. "Iggy? Seriously? Stop calling me that I hate it!" Ignis spat back and took a step back, desperate to put some space between him and Prompto. But unfortunately the blond idiot noticed that and took a step closer to Ignis. "A thank you would be nice for a change Iggy! I thought you are polite and whatever" Ignis said smiling and narrowing his eyes and clearly still amused by the whole thing.

Then Ignis remembered, it wasn't only a moustache drawn on his face but a P as well! Ignis widen his eyes with surprise and then narrowed them with annoyance which was noticed by Prompto. He brought one hand to cover now the P "You blond idiot! How about the thing you wrote on my cheek?! You thought I would forget about it?!" Now Ignis was pacing angrily towards Prompto which made the shotgun user back up and put his hands in front of him as they would do any good for protection with Ignis wrath. "Uh yeah I forgot it! Ha silly me!" Prompto said and smiled.

"Like hell you did! And what's the whole idea with the P? Ha?!" that's it for Ignis, his anger boiled and he didn't wait for an answer. He launched himself to Prompto and they both fell down to the floor. Prompto was on his back and Ignis was straddling him and trying to choke him. "I think... you are... overreacting... Iggy!" Prompto tried to say, oddly still having fun and grinning. _Is he insane?!_

"You bloody idiot! I hate you!" Ignis said and tried to choke him even more but Prompto grabbed his hands and pried them away from his neck and sit up, now with their faces mere inches away from each other. Ignis tried to get his hands away from Prompto's hold but hell, Prompto wasn't using a shotgun, and sometimes with only one hand, just for fun, he was strong.

_This is humiliating! _Ignis thought as he noticed how they were, if anyone was to walk in that door right now, well they would need a lot of explaining, something that Prompto didn't seem to care about. But hey that was Prompto we were talking about. He was practically sitting _on_ Prompto and the idiot was smirking!

Ignis tried to pull away only to have Prompto pin him on the ground. Well and when you think that things couldn't get any worse. "You idiot what we will say if someone gets in here?! Get off of me!" Ignis said and gave again a futile try to escape until he gave up. "Will you stop exaggerating?" Prompto asked and pinned his hands next to Ignis's head, still holding Ignis's own hands for that matter. "I don't think I am exaggerating! Just look at us!" Ignis said and pointed out with his head since he couldn't use his hands to their... situation.

Ignis was lying on his back with his hands pinned next to his head by Prompto's hands, who was looking down at him and kneeling between his legs and they were too damn close to each other. And the damn P was still on his cheek!

Ignis gave a sign "What do you want Prompto?" that seemed to get the attention from Prompto who was surprised. His look though turned quickly into one of mischief "Beg me".

Ignis blinked a few times processing the words but with no outcome "Excuse me?". "Well you want to get out of this position that we are currently in and have the P removed from your face. So beg me to clean it up and then I will let you go" Prompto explained like it was the most obvious thing in the word and ended his monologue with a smirk.

Ignis eyes widened and he considered his place for a moment. His dignity would be harmed for ever if he begged the idiot blond on top of him but his dignity would be even more harmed if he was caught like that by one of those _chattering_ maids.

After a couple of minutes Ignis groaned and compelled the embarrassing words out of his mouth "Please Prompto, remove that thing from my face". Prompto seemed to have won a Nobel or something because his happiness was indescribable. "Ok!" he said and placed both of Ignis hands in one of his and above his head. Ignis groaned a little more and as to answer his discomfort Prompto said simply "I don't want you attacking me again or something!"

With his free hand Prompto reach to his pocket again and brought out the tissue he used earlier. _Seriously what is with that damn tissue?! _He even put a whole show while he retrieved it. Then he leaned down and now they were chest to chest with Ignis and Ignis could only gulp and pray to be done with it. But he secretly admitted to himself that the heat from Prompto was good and addicting. Prompto placed the tissue on Ignis cheek and softly wiped away the P.

When he was finished he reached his pocket and put away the tissue without moving from his place. He was literally lying on Ignis. "Well won't you get up?" Ignis wondered. "No before I get my thank you" he said and flashed a big grin. Ignis exhaled again and prepared himself to thank his blond tormentor. "Than..." but before he could finish, his mouth was claimed by another one. Prompto was kissing him and rather passionately, Ignis couldn't believe it. He moved frantically in his place trying to dislodge Prompto's mouth from his but it was futile. Finally Prompto drew back for air and smiling he said "Now that's what I call a thank you!" and he leaned back down and started nibbling at Ignis neck this time.

"You... you get off of me right now!" Ignis said but his voice was staggering because Prompto was really good at what he was doing at his neck. He tried to move his leg a little only to find Prompto's free hand sliding up and down to it. Then he brought it up and underneath his shirt. Ignis hissed at the contact, Prompto's hand was somewhat cold. The sensation send a shiver down his spine.

Then Prompto released his neck and moved to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to Ignis and released his hands as well to get them both busy underneath Ignis shirt. Ignis hands now free moved to hug Prompto and bring him closer. _Oh to the hell with it..._

Prompto broke the kiss and smiled, genuinely smiled at him and something shined in his eyes again "I really want you right now, Ignis". "I still hate you" Ignis answered nonchalantly. Then Prompto smiled again and leaned down and kissed him again and then he moved to his ear and whispered "No you don't".

Ignis pushed him away to sit upright "We... we cannot do this here. Anyone could walk in any minute" he said and blushed a little. "So? We will give them a show" Prompto of course answered with his usual smirk on and leaned back down only to be stopped by Ignis who was looking at him with a look that you give a child that you want to be disciplined. Prompto signed and rolled his eyes "Fine!" and pushed himself away from Ignis to get up. He extended his hand to help Ignis get up but he refused it smacking it away "I am not a woman Prompto!" and Prompto rolled his eyes again and followed Ignis like a lost puppy.

"Let's go to my room! In your room anyone might burst in and ask for the great advisor of the empire!" Prompto said waving his hands dramatically. Ignis glared at him and fixed his glasses thinking about it "Well let's go in your room then" said calmly and let Prompto lead the way.

As they were walking towards Prompto's room Prompto looked back at him and took his hand "Don't stay behind baby!" and smiled idiotically. "Don't call me that" Ignis said looking down and blushing slightly but didn't let go of Prompto's hand. The rest of the route was covered in silence as Prompto was smiling all the way and holding Ignis who was staring at the floor and praying that no one would notice them.

Finally they reached Prompto's room and Prompto let them in. As Ignis entered he threw a look in the room which wasn't as expected. Ignis expected the room to be messy but it was rather clean, of course there were a couple of clothes thrown carelessly on a chair but this was Prompto. "See something you like?" Prompto joked and hugged Ignis and kissed him tenderly. "Maybe" Ignis responded as soon as they broke the kiss. "Then let me find out" Prompto said and unbuttoned Ignis shirt's buttons one by one, exposing the white flesh underneath. He then removed his plain top which he threw on the floor and that gained him a disapproving look from Ignis. Prompto only smiled and slide the shirt off of Ignis's shoulders and joined his top on the floor, at that Ignis didn't had time to say anything because Prompto was kissing him quite passionately.

Prompto manoeuvred them to the bed without breaking the kiss. Ignis fell on his back and Prompto positioned himself between his legs holding him closely and kissing him. Then he slid his hands down to Ignis body and reached for the button of his trousers. He quickly undone it and unzip it as well. Then he leaned back up to unbutton his own trousers and removed them while giving a show and grinning. When he was finished he pulled off Ignis's trousers as well.

Prompto laid back onto Ignis and was kissing him again as he was moving downwards. He was kissing Ignis naked body everywhere on his path, until he reached his destination. In one swift movement, that had Ignis wondering about his own reflexes, Prompto removed his underwear. Without losing time, Prompto took Ignis in his mouth and began working. Working wonders from what you can understand from Ignis look which was one of utter bliss. Ignis moved his hand to hold Prompto's soft hair something that Prompto rewarded with a twist of his tongue. And just like that Ignis thought he was in heaven.

Ignis pulled a little at Prompto's hair "I am... close" and much to Ignis's dislike, Prompto stopped and grinned up to him "Well then let's move on!". He then sat upwards and opened the drawer next to his bed to get out some lube. Ignis just rolled his eyes and Prompto smiled somewhat awkwardly "What you know I am irresistible!" and he gave a breathless kiss to Ignis as if to support his argument.

Prompto sit up and pushed upwards Ignis's legs and around his waist to have better access. He lubed his fingers and added the first digit making Ignis moan. "And we haven't even started yet" Prompto said and smiled. Then he added a second finger and Ignis felt a little discomfort but it disappeared as soon as Prompto moved his fingers and hit his spot. Prompto moved them in and out for some time and then retreated them much to Ignis's disappointment.

Promtpo lubed his member fairly well because he didn't want to hurt Ignis. The truth is that when he was with women he didn't really watch out so much because it was natural for them and he had plenty of them, currently many of the maids of the castle. But with Ignis, it felt different, it was different. He did know why and how and that almost scared him. He didn't want to do a mistake or hurt him.

As if Ignis noticed his daydreaming joked "Are you going to do it or should I come back tomorrow?" Prompto heard that and send a sideways funny glance at Ignis who smiled evilly. Without a second thought Prompto pushed slowly into Ignis. A hiss caught in Ignis throat but except from the first surprise it didn't really hurt.

Prompto got in fully and laid on top of Ignis with their chests touching. Until he waited for Ignis to get used to him he was placing soft kisses on his face. Ignis then nodded his head softly when he escaped from the sweet kisses and that was the sign that Prompto was waiting for. He moved his upper body away from Ignis and supported himself with his hands which he placed on each side of Ignis's head.

Then he started moving slowly and enjoying the feeling of tight heat. Being inside Ignis was amazing. As he was moving he heard a loud moan from Ignis and he grinned. He found Ignis's special spot and now they would both enjoy this so much.

He picked up the pace with every thrust until he reached a high speed. Ignis was a moaning mess underneath him. Between "more" and "harder" and other unintelligible things Ignis was moving his hands on every inch of Prompto's body.

It felt amazing. Prompto was moving fast and hard inside of him and he couldn't remember his own name. Simply perfect doesn't even comes close to a description. He was moaning and almost begging Prompto. He knew he would regret it but hell it felt _amazing._

Prompto was hitting his spot dead on with every thrust. Sweat covered their bodies. Ignis was close and if he understood well the signs, so was Prompto. With one particular hard thrust Ignis threw his head back with his mouth opened slightly trying to focus on breathing and he came. His muscles sucked on Prompto's hard member and that made him come too with a final thrust inside him.

Afterwards, Prompto fell in Ignis arms breathing heavily and still inside him. It was mind blowing and exhausting. Ignis hugged him tightly as he was bringing his own breathing under control.

After a while Prompto raised his head and kissed Ignis deeply, tangling their tongues together. He then removed himself slowly from Ignis body and dropped next to him.

"I might going insane but let's to this again sometime" Ignis said and smiled which Prompto mirrored happily "Sure babe!". And surprisingly it didn't bother Ignis. "Oh and I am not your property to go and write your initial on me" Ignis pointed out after some seconds. Prompto smiled and added lazily with a secret smile "Ok". He then turned to Ignis side and hugged him. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and the couple slept happily together.

* * *

Gladiolus was walking unconcernedly down the corridor about two hours later when he noticed Ignis speeding down the corridor. "Hey Ignis wh..." he tried to say but Ignis didn't have time "Late for convention. Don't have time. Bye" he barely greeted and continued full speed down the corridor.

Then Prompto appeared with a big smile on his face "Hey there Glad! Nice day isn't it?". "How can you still be alive and why are you grinning like an idiot?" Gladiolus teased him and head locked him playfully. "Oh we talked it out with Ignis don't worry!" Prompto said as he escaped Gladiolus's grip.

"You and Ignis talked?" Gladiolus asked incredulously. "Yep! Have I told you what a wonderful day is today?" Prompto said smiling and simply as that continued walking down the corridor leaving a confused Gladiolus behind him.

_A wonderful day indeed._


End file.
